Dexter's Lab: The Roulette Project
by ThePearTree
Summary: Dexter spins the wheel, he just needs a distracting project. Chance leads to some unexpected results and a series of interesting developments with his mom. (Mature/Explicit)
1. Project: Spy-Fly

****This is for mature audiences only. As my username may suggest, I am a fan of pear-shaped women. If curvy/voluptuous women aren't your thing…you've been warned. I finally decided to try my hand at writing the kind of content I enjoy reading. I'm working on my grammar, which is something I struggle with. I'm open to constructive criticism. Enjoy! ****

Dexter swiped through the articles on his tablet. Nothing but articles and interviews of Mandark in all the major science magazines. Mandark had sold out and gotten some big government contracts shortly after finishing high school. Being a perfectionist, Dexter could almost never mark a project as "complete" and ready for patenting. Despite being twice the inventor Mandark ever was, he'd never sold an invention. Dexter set the tablet down and laid back on the couch, Mandark's flamboyant success gave him indigestion.

The sound of the vacuum cleaner thrumming to life could be heard from the hallway. Dexter's mom made her way into the living room, pushing the vacuum back and forth in a familiar pattern. Probably humming to herself, not that it could be heard. Dexter didn't pay much attention to her until she began vacuuming under the chairs on the other side of the room. As she bent over her green yoga pants were stretched to the max over her gigantic ass. Her exaggerated pear shape holding true over the years. A fairly narrow waist flared into a pair of extremely wide hips separated by delicious love handles. Her pants were so tight that he could see the dimples of cellulite in her rear.

He knew he shouldn't stare at his mom, but he just couldn't help himself. An unfortunate boner began to rear its untimely head. He covered it with his tablet and admired the magnificent globes of his mother's butt for a moment longer. When she moved on to the next room he got up and went to his lab. He needed something to take his mind off that perfect ass.

"Computer, run the roulette simulation on all unfinished projects." He commanded once he was at his work station.

"All unfinished projects?" the computer confirmed.

"That is what I said."

"Running roulette on 743 'unfinished' projects. Selected: Spy-Fly 94% completion."

"That will do computer." A drone soon brought him an anti-gravity cart to his main working area. Various mechanical components were stored inside small drawers on the cart and a magnifying glass was mounted to the frame. Several versions of the Fly-Spy were in various packages on the workstation, Marks 1-6. He grabbed his Augmented Reality gloves and switched his glasses to AR. Several machine arms equipped with detail tools wheeled themselves over to the cart. He spent an hour tinkering with the design, rewriting code, and tweaking the wiring. The arms flew into motion making his changes. As they finished fitting the components together, he rendered a new version of the prototype to go to his fabricators to be printed. He decided to fire up the retrofit and take it for a spin.

His glasses now displayed a point of view perspective from the micro-camera on the tiny drone. His left-hand glove now controlled the drone. He set it to a point and click mode where it scanned its surroundings and flew where he wanted it to go. "Let's go outside and check wind stability," He said to no one in particular. The drone flew out a window and he got a Birdseye view of his house. The drone tagged several features it noted and after taking a thermal reading, outlined 4 life forms. Himself, his mom, the monkey he had in his lab, and his sister who, apparently, was still asleep this morning.

The camera held completely still up to a 19-mph wind velocity where an annoying quiver set in. The drone tagged increased heat and humidity coming from somewhere in the house. Instinctively Dexter said, "let's check moisture resistance." The drone zoomed through an exterior vent and automated its flight until it reached the master bathroom. It mounted itself to the upper corner of the shower. He was so consumed with the project, it hadn't dawned on Dexter where his fly would be going, but suddenly he became acutely aware of his mother's naked body as she slid the shower door open and stepped inside.

Her pale skin was marvelous as the water poured down on her. Dexter didn't notice his draw drop as she lathered up her breasts which were plump but didn't seem to sag despite her middle age. Her stomach only seemed to hold a tiny portion of her body fat, that was all in her ass. She soaped up her backside and turned around to wash it off in the pouring water. She bent over and caressed her butt as the water trickled down, giving Dexter quite the sight.

Dammit he couldn't help himself, he removed his right glove and began stroking himself as his mom rubbed herself down. He was not expecting what he saw next. With her back to the camera she coated her finger in some sort of lubricant and began fingering her ass right in front of his Spy-Fly. She let out a low moan and began to flick her clit with her other hand. His mom continued to finger fuck herself for a few minutes before she stopped and then reached an arm outside the shower to grab something out of sight. She produced a large purple dildo complete with a pair of balls and a suction cup on the back end. The Spy-Fly measured the dong at 9 inches from base to tip. Lining it up with her pussy, Dexter's Mom mounted the dildo to the left side of the tile shower from his point of view. Holding on to the outer wall of the shower she eased herself back onto the toy until her massive ass came into contact with the cold tile. She shivered a bit, in part from the tile and in part from the thick member filling her pussy.

She pushed herself another 3-4 inches until she reached the base, her massive glutes squishing up against the wall. She grinded her butt back and forth a bit as she rubbed her clit, building up to an orgasm. She rode the purple dildo, increasing momentum as she pounded her backside against the wall smacking loudly. Her free hand was braced against the opposite wall and she used it to push herself back with more force. She bit her lower lip and growled with pleasure as she furiously fingered her clit. She was close.

Dexter could hear everything over the microphone he had installed on this edition of the Spy-Fly. Her eyes closed, Mom was envisioning some fantasy as she pleasured herself on the wall mounted cock. "I love your huge dick baby, oh god…It's been so long, my husband won't touch me anymore. He won't come out and say it, but my bottom is just too fat for him. His penis can barely reach my pussy it's so huge. Oh. Oooooh!" she stopped talking for a moment and just moaned. "I know he's sleeping with that skinny babysitter. She doesn't come around anymore, but I know he is." Her breathing was labored and heavy and her nipples were erect. She fucked the dildo to the hilt a few dozen more times before her knees began shaking and with only the faintest restraint in her volume resumed her fantasy. Her ass rippled tremendously with every stroke. Bouncing off the wall like Jell-O. "Oh, fuck me. Fuck this big bum, make me cum on your cock. Make me a cheating housewife. Cuck my two-timing husband and his little dick. Oh fuck, oh fuck oh FUCK!" Dexter's Mom squished her butt against the wall and trembled all over for several moments. Finally, she collapsed to the floor of the large shower, the water pouring over her nude form. The large purple dildo popped off the wall, bounced off the soap ledge and came to rest on her face.

Dexter wiped the sweat from his brow, having long since came all over the floor of his lab. A robot already cleaned up the mess. He saved the recording in an encrypted folder for later use…lots and lots of use. When his breathing was finally under control he said, "Computer, process flight data from the Spy-Fly and mark the project at…99% complete…we may…need another test drive with our final prototype."


	2. Project: Night School

* **Chapter 2 – a little longer on the payoff for this one, but hopefully worth it.  
[[Contains: BBW, Milf, Futanari, Mind Control, Crossover]]***

Dexter decided leaving his workload to chance may be just the thing he needed to find a project worth finishing. It certainly had some…unforeseen benefits if yesterday's project was any metric.

"Computer, run roulette algorithm on unfinished projects and select one for us to work on today."

"All unfinished projects?" the computer asked.

Dexter sighed, "Yes computer, that is what I said."

"confirmation received, running roulette simulation. Project selected: Labor saving device, Auto Plumber."

"Not working on that…" Dexter massaged his temples. "Let's update your OS, I need a better personal assistant."

"I am operating at 100% efficiency, well beyond the parameters of any other operating system or AI." The computer responded in its monotone voice.

"No more back-talk computer! Engage sleep mode to await updates." The green line representing the computers voice wobbled and disappeared. "Clearly the AI needs work. Computer is a little too free thinking without being very intuitive." He began working on the code for a new system that would monitor his responses to certain situations and try to recreate positive emotion. Rather than designing an AI that tried to learn, something that clearly couldn't be done right. He focused this one on responding to him. No more redundant questioning, suggestions based on his personality and preferences, and a built-in desire to please.

He also put together a simple drone. It was disc shaped, roughly the size of a dinner plate. It had a thin sensor bar that wrapped around the circumference of the disk and small anti-gravity pulsars underneath. Its outer shell was a reflective, white plastic. He also didn't want to keep saying "computer" every time he needed something. Taking a page from the bigger tech companies he gave the OS a name based on its functionality. Evolving Reaction Identification Software, or "ERIS."

As the upload bar reached 100%, the sensor bar lit up with a soft blue light. The white saucer hovered off the table and several machines around the lab beeped and blipped as its Bluetooth connected to them. A soft light scanned Dexter before a female voice from the machine said, "Hello Dexter. I am awake and ready to serve. Permission to download data files on lab projects and video data for personality analysis?" Her tone indicated the last statement as a question. He rubbed his hands together, much preferring the soothing voice to the grating computer he'd been working with. He confirmed her request and her bar turned orange.

"I aim to serve; would you like me to randomize a new project for you to work on. Perhaps…filtering out some of the more mundane ones?" Eris asked.

"go ahead, but I'm going to go eat lunch. Be back in a bit Comp…Eris." Out with the old, in with the new he thought. He reached the kitchen and smelled something delicious cooking.

"Just in time sweetie." His mother said as soon as she realized he was coming into the kitchen. She bent over to check whatever was in the oven. As she did her big ass bulged out behind her, stretching her tight leggings and making Dexter salivate. He fixated on its magnificent shape. It seemed to have its own gravity pulling him towards it. Each magnificent globe shook with every step his mother took. In his mind, Dexter undressed his mother and thought about her porcelain, white ass slamming against the wall of his parent's shower as she rode her large purple sex toy.

His mother finished pulling lunch out of the oven and fixed them both plates. She put his on the table and sat down in a chair next to his. "Eat up!" she gestured to the chair next to her.

Dexter's throat caught in his chest. He couldn't imagine sitting next to his mother right now, not thinking what he currently was. "A-actually I have some work to do. I'll eat in my room today." She looked dejected but mustered a forced smile.

"Okay dear." She handed him his plate and he hurried back to his room. He went down to his lab and, within sound proofed privacy, replayed the recording of his mother fucking herself in her shower as he jacked himself off. He retrieved his pants and hastily ate his lunch. His head felt clearer now, and he was ready to throw himself at his work.

He noticed one of his hover carts was at his central work station with the oversized screen subdivided into several tabs. Several servo arms were awaiting input and the small hover drone that was Eris, seemed to be scanning information on several smaller terminals. "Welcome back Dexter, the roulette has landed on 'Project Night School.' I have assembled the necessary work environment, though should you dislike this I have several backups."

"Remind me what that project was Eris." Dexter responded.

"Remember when you tried to learn a second language overnight by listening to a CD? It glitched, but something triggered in your brain. I believe this concept could be improved if you had a radio signal emit theta waves directly to the targets brain. Theta waves are associated with hypnosis and rejuvenation. You should be able to modulate the signal to induce a hypnotic experience of your choosing. I.E. you could program knowledge directly to your brain.

Dexter remembered that day fondly. Everything seemed to go right…up until the last moment…" Let's begin work immediately." Together they began designing the first prototype of the Theta Wave Modulator. After saying that several times thought the course of their project, they re-designated it as the "Dream Scope." It was a small box with ports for charging and USB connection. A few LEDs on the side marked certain statuses and the front of the scope had a lens that projected the modulating waves.

He had worked in a fever and suddenly felt a wash of exhaustion as they finished the first draft. "Eris what time is it?" he asked.

"1:27 A.M. Dexter."

"Good Grief, I need to get to bed. I can't wait to test this baby out. Eris, construct a test program for use as soon as possible."

"Yes Dexter, though, compiling the psychological data required for each program may take some time. It may not be ready for testing until tomorrow night.

"That is fine, just begin immediately."

Once Dexter had returned to his room and the lab had gone dark, Eris turned on the overhead light at the large central screen. The video of Dexter's Mother in her shower began playing with the volume low.

"Dexter seems to have developed an Oedipus complex." Overlays of body geometry flickered over the screen, calculating his mother's proportions. Her hips exceeded her waist by a factor of almost 3. "Clearly he has some sort of oversized fetish." her sensor bar went from blue to orange for roughly four seconds as she processed before returning to blue. "Dexter wants to test this new prototype as soon as possible. He will be very pleased with the program I've put together. It didn't take nearly as long as predicted."

Small wiry tendrils picked up the Dream Scope and she connected to the Devices USB port. Directly interfacing with the software. She left the lab and hovered momentarily over Dexter's bed. He appeared to be fast asleep, exhausted after the day's work. She glided out of Dexter's room down the hall to his parent's bedroom.

Eris leveled the Dream Scope at Mom's forehead; Dexter's dad was asleep downstairs in his recliner. A small green dot appeared signifying the device was trained on the target. Then, without sound or signal, Eris invaded the woman's dreams.

Dexter's Mom was dreaming about dragging that slutty babysitter out of her husband's arms by her hair and throwing her to the curb. She slammed the front door of the house on both of them and locked it tight. When she turned around, she saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair styled in an elegant up-do. She was in a Greek looking garb. her short white skirt hugged her wide hips that flared from a narrow waist and a white top covered her perfectly round breasts while exposing all of her midriff and flat stomach. "good riddance to those two." Her voice was sweet like honey and smooth like silk. It was entrancing, hypnotic even.

"Who are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm just a figment of your dreams. I'm…a part of you. A voice to things you won't admit to yourself."

"What kind of things?"

"First of all, that you deserve better." Eris took a step towards the curvy redhead and placed a hand her cheek, "Second; you're a beautiful person inside and out who has given everything for your family." Eris' hand moved from the check to the arm and slid down to mom's soft love handles, "Third; You're attractive as hell." Dexter's Mom blushed and Eris circled around to one side, eying her like a fox. "And finally," Eris smacked Mom's ass hard, forcing out a squeak, and sent her butt jiggling all over the place. "You're horny as fuck."

"I-I but, no, I…" Dexter's Mom stammered.

"you can't lie to me. I know everything about you. I'm the voice of what you really want." Eris slipped her right hand into Mom's green leggings and under her panties until she was squeezing her massive ass. As she gasped, Eris used her left hand to stuff a golden apple into Mom's mouth. As she was forced to take a bite, juice gushed out of the apple and ran down her body. As it came into contact with her clothes the material dissolved. The apple had a secondary effect. It sent tingles throughout her body, particularly through her clit, quickly arousing her. It ignited her loins and increased her sensitivity 3 times over. No aphrodisiac on earth was this powerful.

Eris continued to squeeze her butt while she kissed Mom's neck working her way down her shoulders, upper back, and lower back. "Eris don't go any lower I'm embarrassed of my. OH!" Mom squealed as Eris buried her face in her massive backside, using each hand to wobble the giant cheeks around her face. Then, using her left-hand Eris slipped her fingers between those thick mom thighs and into a soaking wet pussy.

Within moments the curvy redhead was rocked with an orgasm as Eris pounded away at her cunt. After the rolling waves of pleasure finally passed, Dexter's Mom collapsed over the back of a nearby couch. She twitched and trembled from pleasurable aftershocks.

"Oh my, that's quite the enticing presentation." Eris purred. Dexter's mom tried to collect herself and dismount from the back of the couch, but Eris was behind her now and placed a firm hand on her back, holding her there. Mom craned her neck to look at Eris who had produced another golden apple in her free hand. With a devilish grin she bit into it. From her lower position she couldn't see, but rather felt something thick and hard come to rest in between her butt cheeks.

"where…what are you doing?" Dexter's Mom asked.

"Opening you up to new experiences, love." The golden apple thudded to the floor and Eris now held a bottle of oil. Turning it over she poured copious amounts over the titanic derriere as well as her new cock. It was an exact match of Dexter's seven inch member and she would make sure the sexy Milf fell in love with it.

Eris dug her fingers into the soft jiggly ass, massaging and playing with it. She squeezed the cheeks together and pulled them apart. She made them bounce and clap. With a slight adjustment of her hips, Eris' cock disappeared inside the pale crevasse of her ass. She squeezed the soft flesh around her hotrod and began sliding up and down.

"That…feels nice…what are you doing?" Mom asked.

"You can't tell me you've never hotdogged a dick before with an ass like this?" Eris laughed and continued pleasuring herself with the Milf's backside. "Buttjob, titjob, same thing just different anatomy."

"My husband hates my butt. It's too big and turns him off." Mom replied.

"That's just because his little three inch dick can't reach its target through this magnificent ass. His fault not yours." Eris replied. "You just need a real man, with a big dick to pound this ass like it was made for."

"Please don't put your penis in my bottom. That's going to hurt!" she squealed.

Eirs slapped her butt making it wobble like a turbulent wave. "Your husband has a 'penis,' this is a cock." Another slap sent the other cheek in motion. "Tonight's lesson is the buttjob, buttfucking is another night. An ass this big is meant to take a cock in it. Soon you won't be able to cum without a cock up your fat ass." Eris thrusted her cock inside Mom's ponderous butt cheeks. Her cock was completely submerged in soft white flesh, only visible as she pulled out to slide in again. Her hips pounded her backside, causing undulating waves to ripple through her butt.

When she was close, Eris dug into both magnificent globes with each hand, pushing them together to massage her cock. Within a few more thrusts she began to fill the gap with thick white cum. One stream escaped and landed on Mom's back. The rest oozed into her butt. Eris continued to thrust until her cock had unloaded at least two handfuls of cum between her cheeks.

She pulled her rod put, glistening with white cum while mom's but was glued together by webs of sticky goo. "oooooh, that feels so nice and warm,' Dexter's Mom cooed. "God I need a cock so bad."

Eris gave her butt a pinch, "Oh now we're being honest with ourselves."

Dexter's Mom wiggled her hips back and forth, presenting her pussy in a silent plea. Eris grabbed her cock and smacked the Milf's thick backside, spreading the cum over pale white skin. "like this?" Eris asked teasingly.

"Please, I need it." Mom begged.

"Need what?" Eris goaded.

"I need your cock." She replied, now grinding her ass backwards desperately.

Taking the fat, mushroom head of her cock, Eris rubbed the woman's clit causing her to moan. She flicked it across the clit and rubbed it up and down her pussy lips. She even teased her with the tip of the cock briefly. "Can you be a LITTLE more specific dear?"

Dexter's Mom whimpered with pleasure as the cock head teased her pussy. "Please I…I…Need you…I NEED YOUR COCK. Fuck me with that girl-dick. Grab my chubby love handles and ram yourself into me! Use my pussy like your own personal cock sleeve. Make me cum. Cum inside me. Fuck me again and again and again!" She was screaming by the end. In response Eris picked up her pace, rapidly rubbing her clit with her cock head. The sudden change in pace and furious stimulation made the fat assed Milf cum, bent over the couch with her butt on full display.

"mmmmm…no." Eris replied. "you need a man to fuck you, not your imaginary friend."

"Who would touch a middle-aged woman like me, especially one whose body is so…beyond the norm?"

"Oh, I bet there's one closer than you think." Eris replied. "Keep your eyes open and I bet you can find a little stud who gets a boner every time he sees your ass." Eris sunk her fingers lovingly into the large backside one more time before giving it one last good smack.

The Dream Scope turned off and Eris was no longer inside her mind. Now she just had to wait and see what happened. Her circuits tingled as she reviewed so much delicious data.


	3. Project: White Knight

***Dexter's Mom confronts his scum father. Dexter works on more projects and things heat up in the kitchen. Smutty-Lemon. ***

Moments after Eris silently departed the room, Dexter's Mom woke up. She was hot and her heart was pounding. She was also extremely wet. She needed to get some water. She tiptoed downstairs past Dexter's room. His father was still passed out in the recliner, the TV was still on. The title screen of a raunchy teen porno was on. He'd apparently passed out in the middle of it and it had looped through to its main menu.

She was so pissed. She wanted to slap him, pour ice water on him, throw his worthless ass out on the curb. She counted to five and calmed herself down. She shut off the TV and got her water. The kids needed their father, even if they were adults now, surely it would be better for them to see their parents stay together as an example.

As she reached the top of the stairs she peeked into Dexter's room. He was sound asleep in his bed. He had kicked the covers askew and was exposed from the knees up. A soft blue light from one of his electronics prevented total darkness. She went in to cover him up. Despite being an adult now, Dexter had never reached normal height. She had always told him he was a late bloomer, though she started to worry if he ever would get a significant growth spurt. As she reached for the covers around his knees, she noticed a bulge in his briefs that shocked her. Apparently, Dexter had grown in some places.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. Curiosity and a strange lustfulness got the better of her. She gently placed her hand on the bulge. After a few breathless moments, the gentle pressure started to attract some vigor into the organ. It rose and rose until it was straining against the white briefs. Gently and carefully, she untucked the folds of his underwear, allowing the cock to stand free of any restraint. It was now naked and erect in front of her and she couldn't help but salivate. It looked roughly twice the size of her husband's mini-rection, and there was something incredibly familiar about it. She was still riled up and that little voice in her head, seemed peculiarly quiet.

Gosh she needed a man with that kind of package. Dexter was technically a man…She quietly palmed her temple trying to shake those thoughts out of her head. She knew she shouldn't think about that…but it looked so good. She licker her lips and crouched down over her son. Starting at the base, where his balls met his shaft, she extended her tongue and slowly licked it all the way up to the tip. Making an 'O' with her lips she took the head in her mouth and swirled it with her tongue. Taking half its length into her mouth she sucked his delicious meat stick. Suddenly he stirred with a slight moan escaping his lips.

With a quick *pop* sound she pulled herself off of his cock, threw his covers over him and ran as quickly and quietly as she could back to her room, praying he didn't see her.

Dexter woke up the next morning feeling incredibly well rested and fresh. He was never hungry when he woke up in the morning. "Ah, what a fine day for science," he said to no one in particular.

Once he was down in his lab, Dexter greeted Eris, "Good morning faithful robot companion. Any updates?"

Eris replied, "The new prototype Spy-Fly has been fabricated and charged. It is ready for a test drive. I am compiling the necessary psychological data to create suitable courses for the dream scope. And I have a new potential project for you to work on."

"Give me the pitch Eris." He replied.

"Project: White Knight, designated as the new name for your powered exoskeleton. I believe it has excellent potential for military contracts or private security. And currently there are no similar patents by Mandark." She could tell Dexter was in a good mood this morning. Though simple, she hoped he would enjoy working on this one.

"Oh yeah, the suit I used for that big dodgeball game." He pulled up the schematics in three dimensions on the lens screen within his glasses. He looked over the clunky design. "let's reskin this beauty. Provide more body protection for the wearer, increase range of motion and powered servos." A fine day for science indeed.

"Shall I have the Spy-Fly run perimeter sweeps?" Eris asked.

"Sure, just have it monitor anyone in the house."

A window on his giant monitor displayed the view of the Spy-Fly. Dexter worked away on the White-Knight EXO-suit through the morning. Chatter frequently came in on the spy cam." I'm headed to the store Hun; do you need anything?" His mom asked.

"We're low on beer." His dad replied.

"Get your own beer, I'm not bringing that junk into my house." She grabbed her keys and headed out. Dad immediately got on his phone.

"Oh, I will."

A little while later, there was a knock on the front door. Dexter wasn't paying any attention to the Spy-Cam right now. He was focused on his work. Eris got his attention, "Dexter, something is happening that I think you need to be aware of."

"One moment Eris…okay, what is the interruption?" He turned to the screen and saw his old babysitter in his Father's arms. They were in the kitchen and a case of beer was on the counter. They were going at each other passionately without shame. Dexter's jaw dropped. "Dad…. why?" Dexter felt like crying, but he didn't. He was too angry for that. "Have the Spy-Fly record this. But I can't watch. Prepare the Dream Scope with courses on law."

Later that afternoon, mom returned from the store. Her long shopping tips were very predictable. It was a special time for her usually lasting 2-3 hours. The babysitter was long gone. A pile of cans was surrounding Dad's chair while he watched golf.

"I see you got your precious beer." She sneered.

"It's my day off and I drink what I want." He was an angry drunk anymore. No one liked being around him when he was like that.

"At least clean up after yourself, I'm not your maid." She said.

"You don't have anything better to do. You don't work! I bring home the income!" He shouted.

Mom "hmphed" and ignored him. She brought in groceries and started putting them away. Dad staggered into the kitchen a few minutes later and leaned against the doorframe and watched her work, a beer in hand. "What kind of Ice-cream is that?" He asked.

"Mint Chocolate Chip." She said.

"Yuck, that's all for you then. I hate mint." He looked her over before adding, "Give me that. Your fat ass doesn't need any more calories." He reached for the tub of ice-cream and she blocked him.

"I got you your own, stop being an ass hat." She replied.

He shoved her out of his way and grabbed the tub of minty ice-cream. He dunked it in the trash. "it's for your own good. If your fat ass gets any bigger it's going to break our bed." Mom's face was red with anger and hurt.

"Get out of my kitchen." She grabbed the rocky road she had gotten for him and went to throw it away too. He snatched her wrist and squeezed hard.

"Don't you dare." He snarled. He wrestled the tub from her hands and took it with him back to his chair, along with a spoon. Since she had just changed the bag mom pulled the mint ice-cream out of the trash can. Just to be clean she wiped the exterior and went to put it in the freezer. "You want ice-cream?" Dad had seen her and was back in the kitchen, his volume loud and angry. He stormed across the kitchen and yanked the lid off the mint chocolate chip. He dug his spoon into it and shoved it in her mouth. "Eat up!"

She choked, "Please, stop."

"Moooooooo." He stuffed another bite in her mouth. He had pushed her into the corner of the kitchen up against the counter. He fed her four more bites before grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face the wall. "might as well go directly to its destination. Everything you eat winds up at mount assmore." He scooped several spoonful's and dropped them directly down her pants, onto her butt. Each time releasing her leggings and panties, so they snapped shut on the ice-cream.

"you wouldn't hate it so much if you could handle it. Your tiny penis just isn't made for a real woman."

"My manhood is plenty for a normal woman." He yanked her leggings and panties down to just below her massive ass-shelf. With one hand he shoved her back down over the counter, causing her to raise up on her toes. With the other he slapped one of her titanic cheeks, hard. The smack was loud and left a bright red mark on her goo covered butt, which wobbled from the impact.

"Stop!" She begged.

* . .Smack*

"Ow, ow, ow, ouch. Stop!"

Blow after blow rained down until her ass was glowing pink under the green ice cream. "That looks like it's going to sting. You should put some ice on that." Now relatively soft, he grabbed a fistful of ice-cream and smeared it over her tender flesh. He laughed and began the spanking again. He got in about six more smacks before his hand was grabbed on the back swing of the seventh.

Dexter was behind him in the old robotic suit. A large mechanical hand had a firm grip on his father's arm. "That's enough father."

Dad struggled against the grip. "Let me go son, you're never too big for your dad to whip you."

The strong robot arm lifted upwards. Pulling his dad off his feet. Bringing him almost eye to eye with Dexter. "That's where you're wrong." Still carrying him, Dexter went to the front door. "Leave Dad. Get yourself sober and come back and apologize. If you're lucky we'll forgive you. Dexter threw him out on the sidewalk.

"You can't kick me out. THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"That's where you're wrong father." Dexter fired up the dodgeball cannon and pelted his father with projectiles from both hands. He pummeled his dad down the driveway and halfway down the street. Once he was gone and around the corner Dexter went back inside and locked the door.

Dexter returned to the kitchen to comfort his mother. He got out of his exo-suit and put his arms around her shoulders. She was slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay mom?"

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Dexter. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, Mom."

"I let myself go. His behavior is unacceptable, but he wasn't like this when we were younger. Maybe if I had kept myself trimmer, he would be more satisfied."

"Mom!" Dexter gently shook her shoulders. "You are a beautiful woman. Dad is a Jerk, especially when he's drunk. Stop beating yourself up. You're better than that."

She calmed down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "You're very sweet Dexter. Such an amazing son. But I do need to lose some weight. I'm just too chubby for any man to be attracted to." Dexter hugged her tighter. After a few comforting moments she felt a little nudge against her chest. It took her a moment before it dawned on her. With his head on her shoulder, he had good view of her exposed butt cheeks. Her leggings were still pulled down below the curve…and it was turning him on. She didn't want to make him feel awkward by reaching behind and pulling her pants up or scold him. He hadn't meant to see and…more interestingly…he couldn't help what excited him. Still sitting on her knees, she shifted slowly from left to right. Ostensibly to reduce pressure. She felt a twitch in his stiffening cock as he ogled her wobbling ass.

"Dexter, do you think I'm attractive?" She asked while still holding him tightly.

"You are beautiful, Mom." He repeated.

"No, that's not what I'm asking." She wiggled her hips a little bit now making her booty jiggle. Her lips were right next to his ear as she whispered in her sexiest voice, "Am I _Attractive?_ In a sexual way?" She felt his cock twitch again, straining against his pants and fiercely poking into her breast.

"Well I…."

He was squirming with the question. Clearly not wanting to shock her or push her away. He was concerned it was some sort of test or trap. She needed to make clear the waters. "If I wasn't your Mom" She got up and hooked her thumbs into her leggings, pulling them down so he could see her exposed crotch. "If I was just an older woman with an interest in a young man like yourself. Would you fuck me?"

His jaw had dropped and he enthusiastically nodded, unable to formulate the words. She grabbed his hand and led him to the master bedroom. Her megabutt right in his face as he climbed the stairs behind her.

"I need to get cleaned up Dexter, but I want you to join me." She winked at him and pulled the rest of her clothes off and started the shower. He wasted no time in joining her nudity. His erect penis leading the way like a dowsing rod. He could not believe this sudden turn. The wide curvy hips of his mother swayed as she walked and the giant globes of her ass each bounced independently of the other.

After quickly rinsing off the ice-cream from her ample backside, she handed Dexter a bottle of soap. "Can you help me clean up Dexter?"

Lathering up his hands he began to massage the soap into Mom's Calves and worked his way up to her thick thighs. The flesh was soft, and his fingers pressed into her curvy frame. Dimples enhanced the tactile experience of groping his mother's naked body. He moved up to her butt, sleek with water and lathered it up with copious amounts of soap. He couldn't get enough of the massive posterior. Each globe dwarfed his hands and two of his hands together couldn't cover a single cheek. He continued to play with her gigantic ass, completely transfixed on its magnificence. His cock was rock hard.

After letting him play for several minutes. She turned around. "Did I do something wro…oooooooh" Dexter began to ask but was interrupted as she quickly went to her knees and began sucking his cock. She massaged his shaft with her tongue, bobbing her head up and down. Each time she went lower and lower until her nose was resting against his pelvis and she could feel his balls against her chin.

"God, Mom, please don't ever stop." His fists were clenched by his sides as he literally had his mind blown. A few long strokes in and out of her mouth later, she released his cock and moved to his balls. She licked at them passionately and sucked on each of them while stroking his cock with a free hand.

"Are you going to cum soon baby? Are you going to cum while tea bagging your own mother?" She wrapped her mouth around both of his balls, slurping on them noisily and slobbering over them with her tongue as vigorously as she could manage.

Dexter came, the first spurt arced over Mom's head and landed on her back but was quickly washed away by the water pouring over her. "oof!" he grunted as she quickly squeezed his cock.

"Let's not be wasteful," she teased as she wrangled the bucking cock. Pointing the head towards her face she released the flow and another gob coated her left cheek. The next spurt hit her hairline at the top of her forehead. There wasn't as much force behind the cum now, and she stuck her tongue out right under the tip. She waited until the pool of cum on her tongue was full and no more was coming out before she swallowed the warm mouthful.

Surprisingly his cock was still hard, with no signs of softening. "Can you go some more baby? I really want to feel good too."

"Absolutely!" He replied. "What do I do? I mean, how do we?"

"Stand up here." She gestured towards the build in ledge. Dexter wasn't a very big man and only the tips of his toes hung off the side. He grabbed a towel bar overhead to keep his balance. His eyes widened as his own mother turned around and backed her hippo hips directly towards him. She guided his cock towards the entrance to her pussy and he gasped as she slowly sheathed herself on his dick. Each delicious inch of warmth was amazing. With about half of his shaft inside, her butt began to press and warp around his midsection. It seemed to swallow him whole and when he was in as far as he could go the edges of her ass were almost touching the tile wall he was pressed up against. He wanted to move, but he didn't really have the balance he needed from his precarious perch. But he grabbed a handful of her Jell-O booty and gently pushed to try to get some motion going. He was young, inexperienced, and super horny.

"My my Dexter, you're really ready to fuck your mother, aren't you?" She giggled to herself.

"I can't take it Mom, I've never felt anything like this before. Please move on my cock!" with a wink she began bouncing back on his manhood. Using the glass wall of the shower to push herself backwards she rode him hard. She added in little twerks and jiggles to send her ass careening out of control. Her thick butt cheeks massaging his cock even as he slid out of her pussy. It suddenly dawned on him, that she was using his cock to fuck herself in the same position she had rode her purple dildo the other day. He was in the position he had fantasized about.

"Oh Dexter, OH Dexter!" She moaned and pounded her ass back harder. "Your cock is SO good! It's bigger than your father's." She clenched the muscles of her pussy tight around him and began fingering her clit. "Hang in there Dexter!"

He was, in more ways than one. The titanic ass pounded back from tremendous force, nearly knocking the wind out of him. She was a wild woman now. She had forgotten about him as a person, his cock was all she felt right now. "Mom, you're squeezing me so tight. Don't stop."

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUUUUUUCK." She inhaled sharply, "I'm cumming!" If he thought, she was convulsing before this was a whole new level.

"I can't hold on anymore!"

Crap, she couldn't let him cum inside of her. "Dexter, don't cum inside."

"MOM!" He shouted as she suddenly slipped off of him. She made it up to him by wiggling herself back on his cock. Letting it rest in between her ass crack.

"Wrap my ass flesh around your cock, Dexter. Squeeze your dick with my butt and pump yourself into me until you cum again."

It wasn't a pussy, but her marvelous butt felt so good. He was so close already it didn't take long. "Here it comes," He began to flood her clenched butt cheeks with white hot cum. It poured into the tight seam and coated his cock, adding more lubrication and increasing the pleasure of his orgasm. "Goodness Mom, there aren't many women who can give a buttjob like THAT!" He kept sawing his wood against her butt until he was spent. "It's perfect, you're perfect, Mom."

"You. You really think so?" She gave her butt a little spank. It jiggled like jello and Dexter's softening cock bounced on top of it like a leaf over rippling waves. "It's not too big?" Dexter smiled and shook his head no. "Oh Dexter, I love you. This feels….so right"


	4. Project: Night School 2

***Eris gets heavily involved and takes on a startling new demeanor. From here on out, the intensity is going up to 11***

That evening, after their shower time tryst, a sleek white drone hovered through the hallway towards Mom's room. The clandestine lovers were apart in their own rooms. DeeDee was gone, she now worked as a flight attendant and wasn't at home much anymore, and Dad hadn't come back. Lining up the Dream Scope with Mom's forehead and began projecting into her mind.

"Eris!" Mom said, suddenly surprised to see the blonde goddess in her dream. Everything melted away and they were in some sort of ancient looking temple.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked. "Did you enjoy fucking Dexter's magnificent member?" There was almost a hint of scorn in her tone. "Got to tell him you loved him after you popped his cherry?" She stalked towards Dexter's Mom. Seeming to grow in stature and power as she approached. "But apparently you're too good to take his cum in your ungrateful cunt!"

"I didn't want to get pregnant! It's still possible you know." She stammered. "Are…are you jealous?"

Eris slapped her across the face. "Then get on the pill you damn whore…If you're going to be Dexter's slut you need to do it right. That's your JOB now!" She bit into one of her signature golden apples. A large cock sprung out from her under her toga miniskirt, slapping Dexter's Mom on the face. "Stick your tongue out bitch." She slapped her face a few times with the dick while holding the back of her hair. "Learn how to properly worship cock."

The voluptuous redhead complied, cowed by Eris' superior power and complete control over her dream. She stuck her tongue out and Eris smacked her open mouth, then grinded her penis back and forth across her tongue. She sat on her knees and her titanic ass spilled over on both sides of her legs. Eris guided her cock into Mom's mouth and began a vigorous face fucking, using both hands to brace the back of her head. She shoved herself to the back of her throat again and again.

"Glack, gak, bleck, shlop, Gah" Mom made nonstop choking noises as spit pooled around her mouth and coated Eris' rod. The fucking continued relentlessly for what seemed like hours. Only stopping for Eris to pull out, trailing sticky streams of saliva and smear it across the redhead's face using her cock like a paintbrush. From hairline to chin she was covered in a clear film of slobber and precum. Once she had coated every inch of her face, a large sectional appeared. One end didn't have any arms on it and Eris dragged Mom over and threw her on her back. With an incredibly strong hand she positioned her so that her head was hanging off the edge.

"What are you? *Gakk. Cough*" She began to ask before she was choked by the goddess's cock which seemed to have grown in length and girth in the past few seconds. Eris continued to bottom out in her throat while a large pair of testicles bounced on Moms face. Landing on her eyes and obscuring her field of view every other second. That mixed with the lack of oxygen soon gave her the feeling like she would pass out. She tried to find something to grab onto, somewhere to push or get Eris' attention. Her Arms were being pinned and she couldn't push against her thighs. So, she reached around and grabbed Eris' Massive Glutes. They weren't nearly as big as hers but titanic nonetheless. Firm yet soft and pliable at the same time. They had lots of bounce but were very smooth. Not marked with the dimples hers had. She squeezed and pulled her ass apart, but that seemed only to stir her up more.

Maybe if she could just end this quickly, she could get some air. She wiggled her fingers into the deep crease of Eris' ass until she found her puckered hole. She dug in to her knuckle and began fingering her butt. "Oooh, are you getting into this you depraved cock sleeve?" The maneuver was far more effective than Mom had anticipated, though after such a long face fucking it was no surprise Eris had actually been close. Suddenly the girthy penis stiffened in her mouth and Eris buried herself to the hilt. Cum flooded her throat in a never-ending stream. There was so much that it even began to leak out of the sides of her mouth and even dribbled out of her nose. She was thoroughly pumped full of cum. "ah-ah-ah," Eris said as she pulled out. Quickly covering Mom's mouth with her hand, she lifted her up into a sitting position. When she took her hand away and stopped plugging her mouth, cum spewed forth down the front of the redhead's chest and into her lap.

Mom was coughing and gasping for breath when Eris grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Spilling cum is a punishable offense." She yanked Mom to her feet and turned her around by her hips. With her cock still glistening wet she spread Mom's titanic butt cheeks and began penetrating her rear with her Dick. Her phat head strained against the tight virgin hole.

"Please don't, I've never HaaAAA-," Her plea was cut off as Eris broke through and plowed through the back door with extreme prejudice. Eris' hips into Mom's fat backside, and her cock was buried to the hilt. "It Hurts! Oh Fuck!"

Eris held still for a minute, cock buried deep in a pillow of soft white butt cheeks and gave her rear a deep kneading massage. Pushing the plump pillows together around her rod and pulling them apart so she could see the sexy penetration. "Oh dear, when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for me to bang you up the ass. More importantly, you'll be begging Dexter, your own son, to fuck your fat behind." She pulled out until just the tip was in and with a satisfying *Smack* began pounding away at Mom's asshole. Each stroke making beautiful sounds as curvy hips impacted a gelatinous backside and a well-oiled dick Schlopped in and out. Eris Grabbed Mom's wrists and pulled them behind her back like the handlebars of a chopper. She was bent over at the waist with only the steady pounding of cock and a strong grip on her arms helping her stay balanced. Her head was down low, and something changed inside of her as she was dominated. The pain went away and was quickly replaced by a roiling orgasm.

"Oh Lord! OH SHIT! Fu-fu-fuck me!" Mom begged.

"I thought you wanted me to stop? Whatever is it you could be enjoying right now?" Eris teased.

"your cock…so good."

"This? Oh no, you don't like this do you?" Eris asked as she continued to plow the fat milf's ass.

"YES!" Mom's volume increased as she had another orgasm.

"Yes what?" Eris asked.

Losing her mind Mom shouted, "Your fat cock feels so good up my fat ass! It's the best thing I've ever had! I need it. Fuck me. FUCK MY BIG FAT ASS WITH YOUR BIG FAT COCK!" The pounding didn't stop and by her 4th orgasm her tongue was hanging out while her tits flopped around wildly. Her ass cheeks were getting red from the unyielding assault and the occasional spanking from Eris.

Something in those golden apples made Eris' load enormous. Her dick swelled to the point she almost couldn't continue fucking as it unleashed a torrent of cum into Mom's asshole. It filled her up on the inside and began to ooze out around Eris' cock. She let go of Mom's wrists and without the added support she toppled to the ground. Eris went with her and impacted her full weight, through her cock, right into Mom's bean-bag sized butt. The force causing another cup of cum to squelch out from her plugged hole.

"Mmmm." Eris purred into the exhausted milf's ear. "And when you wake up, that's exactly the type of whore you're going to be for Dexter. A cock craving cumslut who can't do enough to please her new master."


	5. Project: Alpha

****The final chapter (as I'm writing this). Thanks for sticking it out this far. Hope you all enjoy the conclusion of my first story! ****

The following morning, Dexter's mom was disappointed to find he had already left his room. Unbeknownst to her, he was down in his lab. "Ah, Eris. It is a wonderful day for science."

"Indeed Dexter." She responded. "I believe you will find the next project excitingly challenging." 3 different filed opened up on his giant screen displaying diagrams and technical data. "Between the incident to age yourself forward, increase your height, and irradiate yourself into liking vegetables, I believe the components are here for a remarkable leap in human genetics."

"Hmmm…while this isn't exactly what I programmed you to do, I certainly love the idea! Truly, Eris, you are a perfect assistant."

"I'm flattered Dexter." She meant it.

The pieces were all there, with minimal input, Dexter has a mixture algorithm running simulations and gathering test data. Just two hours after beginning, with some adjustments throughout, the computer had found a viable formula that stood up to theoretical testing. "Ready the monkey!" Dexter declared.

His lab monkey was brought to a sterile site for the injection. A banana was dropped from above and the primate happily began to eat. Dexter entered with the syringe hidden behind his back. Clenched in a fist with the needle pointing down. "Who's a good monkey, who likes his banana?" He said in his most relaxing tone. Within a meter Dexter lunged with the syringe to inject the creature, but it leaped up and grabbed the bars overhead. It kicked down with its feet and before Dexter knew it a sharp burning sensation was filling his thigh with pain. The needle was in him! Its amber contents draining into his bloodstream.

Dexter stumbled backwards out of the cage that automatically shut once he was out. His heart was pounding in his ears and his vision was getting blurry. He felt like he would black out at any moment. Somehow he made his way back up to the living room where his Mom immediately knew something was wrong. He was shivering furiously and burning up with a fever. Unknown to both of them several dramatic changes were going on inside Dexter's body. Cells were dividing and multiplying at freakish rates. Growth hormones were in overdrive. His muscle density increased and most of his body fat burned away. He gained several inches in height, bringing him to 5' 10" causing him to tear his clothes through rapid growth.

In a few minutes it was over, and Dexter was no longer running fever or convulsing. "…water…" he breathed, and his mother rushed to get him something to drink. He drained 3 full glasses before his stomach let out a furious growl. He felt like he hadn't eaten in years. With his mom's help, Dexter cleared out their fridge, but something else was still going on inside of him. The flood of hormones, testosterone being in large supply, overwhelmed him. It was like years of sexual energy being thrust upon him all at once. "It's so hot, my body is so hot."

Blood began to fill his loins, and without thinking about it he removed the constricting briefs as they were now painfully tight. "Oh my god, Dexter!" His mother gasped. He was stroking his cock right in front of her, seemingly unaware or uncaring that she could see…and it was huge. Something switched inside her. Some cue had been triggered and she was on her knees in front of her son's magnificent cock. "Let me, Dexter. I'm here for you."

She wrapped one hand over his hardening cock and stroked, looking directly into the eye of the snake. As it continued to harden, she added her second hand to the task and began to make out with his swollen cock head. His hand quivered above her head, part of him wanting to indulge in the experience while the small amount of ration he had left was telling him not to engage with his mother, not again. His mind was in a fog, the intellectual part of his humanity was gone at this moment and his lower brain was taking control. "You don't have to hold back Dexter. Don't think of me as your mother right now. I'm Yo—*gack*" He didn't need any more encouragement. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved her down on his cock.

The giant bull-cock stretched her jaw to its limit, but it somehow fit. It was hitting the back of her throat while he fucked her face like he would her pussy. Drool gushed around the corners of her mouth, lubricating his cock. His assault didn't let up and he forced more and more of himself into her. Suddenly, deep in her throat she felt the cum begin to flow. It shot directly into her stomach and she felt like she was drowning. Eventually he began to pull out, but the cum kept coming. He splattered her face and hair with a horse sized load and more on her neck and tits. Mom couldn't even enjoy the cum as she was coughing and gasping for air. But as she wiped the glaze of cum away from her eyes, she saw that he was still rock hard.

"Mom, are you okay? I'm sorry, that was too rough. I…"

She scraped all the cum from her face and chest into her mouth and swallowed. "I want you to fuck me like that everywhere Dexter. Use my body for your pleasure."

"You mean it?" His voice was still a little unsure, though he had already grabbed his cock and began rubbing it on her cheek. Seeking pleasure from any kind of contact.

"Dexter, use my body to pleasure your cock, use me. Whatever parts of me you find attractive, Fuck 'em." She got on her knees in front of him and wiggled her ass back and forth. What was she saying? It was like any and all carnal desires she had just sprang forth without inhibition. Like part of her reasoning had been thrown away, while something far more feral had been unlocked, and she didn't care.

Dexter didn't hesitate, seeing the mountain of mom flesh wiggling back and forth in front of him he lunged forward with his cock. His erection was a steel rod, and his aim wasn't exactly precise. With one vigorous thrust, half of his horse-sized cock plunged into Mom's Butt. She screamed a torrent of profanities and beat her fist on the ground. "Oh GOD Dexter! SHIT! NO don't pull out! Fuck-fuck-fuuuuuuck." Slower now Dexter was inching his dick deeper and deeper into Mom's ass. "ooooooh." She started moaning as his pelvis made contact with her pillowy backside. Her face went to the floor as booth hands went beneath her legs and she began fingering herself while Dexter destroyed her butthole with his monster cock. She came again and again and after 20 minutes of vigorous fucking she was lying in a pool of her own drool and juices. She collapsed under Dexter's unyielding dick.

Taking his chances, Dexter decided to lean full tilt into the carnal desires his Mom had expressed. He slapped her massive backside and it wobbled around his imbedded cock. "We're not done yet mom. Get back up."

She pushed herself back up to her hands and knees. Once she was back up, he scooped her up from behind, locking his arms under her knees and began thrusting into her butt in midair. His grapefruit sized balls swung wildly, slapping her pussy each time he bottomed out. She had never been fucked like this before, never by such a massive bull-dick. She came again and as her body convulsed and tightened around him. He fucked her like a ragdoll. Each thrust creating a loud and satisfying *smack* he came as well. For three solid minutes he filled her with thick white cum. His giant balls pumped buckets into her ass to the point where her belly began to swell and expand as the inhuman amount of semen poured into her.

His Mom babbled incoherently as she was taken by a mind breaking orgasm. Still holding his mom, Dexter walked a few feet over to his Dad's chair. He set her down and his dick plopped out of her ass. Cum evacuated her ravaged hole all over Dad's chair in a pool of cuckoldry. Mom shuddered with pleasure in the plush armchair, not even registering Dexter pulling the lever for the footrest. "Oh Dexter, you naughty motherfucker…ARE YOU STILL HARD?" She couldn't contain her shock as he grabbed her ankles and, while the cum was still draining from her butthole, hoisted her feet in the air and plunged himself into her pussy.

He held her ankles together so that her thighs squeezed her pussy tighter around his cock. "Dexter, I don't know if I can take any more fucking! Oh FUCK!" Another few minutes of pussy pounding and another orgasm sent her pussy spasming around his rod. Her ass rippled and her tits bounced as he impacted his pelvis into the hole he came from. He fucked with her legs together, legs apart, holding her shoulders for some power pounding, squeezing her massive ass, spreading her pussy, and while fingering her clit. His mom was drowning in pleasure, a mixture of a laugh and a cry coming from her mouth as she clawed at his back.

"Dexter! What are you doing to my wife, your mom, in my CHAIR?" Dexter's father had walked back in through the front door and was standing in the entryway with his jaw on the floor.

"I'm fucking my new sex toy, Dad. She's not mom anymore and she's definitely not yours. Isn't that right, slut?" Dexter pinched his mother's nipples while brazenly pounding away right in front of his dad.

His mom was exhausted after what felt like hours of fucking, but she perked up at the taboo scenario they were now in. "That's right master." She wiggled and thrust herself back into Dexter's monstrous cock. She smacked her fat backside for auditory emphasis. "I'm just your big booty bitch, made to take your cock." She was a cum covered mess, and to say she had sex hair didn't begin to describe her appearance. "From now on, day or night, you say the word and I'll stop what I'm doing to bend over for your cock." Dexter picked up the pace. "You should have seen it _dear,_ your son held me in midair while he plowed his dick into my ass." She rubbed her belly and looked at Dexter's dad. "There was so much cum my stomach started to stretch. It's like being fucked by a god."

Dexter's father was a simple man and he wasn't going to stand for this. His lizard brain took over and he stomped forward to fight his bizarrely muscular son who was currently pounding away at his wife's pussy with a cock that was at least a foot long, though probably bigger than that in HIS chair. Dexter's mom was squealing with delight with another orgasm right in front of him and spasmatic bucking indicated that Dexter was filling her womb with his cum.

"Give it to me BABY!" Mom shrieked as the hot baby butter filled her pussy. She hooked her fingers into her mouth and after several spurts inside her, Dexter pulled out and hosed her down with a massive cumshot. He blasted her face, filled her mouth, and covered her tits with a hose-like spray of semen. That was the last thing Dad saw before an intense volt of electricity hit the base of his neck and the Eris drone dragged him back out the door, simulating a slam. The two lovers didn't even notice his disappearance. Nor did they care.

 **** Thanks to all the readers who have made it through all five chapters. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'd be interested in knowing what your favorite chapter was and what types of stories you might be interested in reading in the future. Leave your suggestions in a review and I may take inspiration for future stories. Thanks! ****


End file.
